Cache/Show Posts - kingcuck
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=559. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 10:41:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - kingcuck Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of kingcuck » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - kingcuck Pages: 1 1 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: BLOC mobile app development « on: January 22, 2016, 04:15:07 PM » Quote from: linksith on January 10, 2016, 02:13:07 AM Also I didn't see the BLOC nation settings page on your list of things to do Not sure what you mean by this. Fixed the buy/sell-20 MG problem, the URL to sell 20 at once does not follow the pattern of the others and I missed it in testing before. Also partly implemented your suggestion about hiding the login form when the user is already logged in. Also reorganized the code so it's easier to navigate. Not too many user-facing updates this time... hopefully more to come later this weekend - looking at adding in global decs/alliance chat. 2 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: BLOC mobile app development « on: January 06, 2016, 08:22:29 AM » Quote from: Memesquid:Frank Burns on January 06, 2016, 02:42:22 AM Anyone that actually logs in on that is a moron. You deserve what is going to happen to you. Heidi is dat u boi? Quote from: kingcuck on December 23, 2015, 09:21:37 PM I promise this is not a scam to steal everyone's password - read through the source if you are suspicious. :^) Or if you don't want to read through a bunch of files, Code: Selectgrep -rnP 'http://(?!.*[\.]*blocgame\.com)(?!.*[\.]*android\.com)(?!.*[\.]*apache.org)'There are only three different domains in the whole project: blocgame.com, android.com, apache.org (licenses). There are no binaries being linked or imported. Nothing mysterious is going on here, please take your reverse shilling elsewhere. t. neckbeard 3 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: BLOC mobile app development « on: January 05, 2016, 08:04:12 PM » Thanks for the testing, linksith. I have added scrolling to the comms page so you should never lose sight of the button. 4 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: BLOC mobile app development « on: December 29, 2015, 07:59:58 PM » Thanks for the crash reports and input. I fixed the bug where it would crash on screen rotation. Couldn't reproduce the bug where it crashed on buying tanks, but the HTTP error handling is pretty much non-existent so it was probably just a transient network problem. I added the background picture, generally changed the colour scheme and split up the nation stats into sections like you suggested. The nation stats look crappy for now while I try to figure out a way to parse the dropdown information (e.g. growth/relation changes per month); unfortunately the HTML is different for pretty much every stat. 5 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: BLOC mobile app development « on: December 24, 2015, 02:24:25 PM » Quote from: zippy on December 23, 2015, 10:21:08 PM It's unplayable on my phone. Granted it's a cheap POS. Requires at least Android 4.0.3 6 Gameplay & Suggestions / BLOC mobile app development « on: December 23, 2015, 09:21:37 PM » The mobile site is pretty good for larger screens like tablets but suffers on my phone screen. I am working on a BLOC Android app so I can get my autism on the go. See https://github.com/nanobecquerel/bloc-mobile. Any help would be appreciated. I have no background in Android development/design so in particular anyone who can make it look less shit would be very welcome. If you would like to try it out, download the APK from https://github.com/nanobecquerel/bloc-mobile/blob/master/app/build/outputs/apk/app-debug.apk. I promise this is not a scam to steal everyone's password - read through the source if you are suspicious. CURRENT FEATURES: View budget, resources, army stats for your own nation Domestic policies Military policies Show or hide policies through the settings menu Market Communiques (read and reply only) TO DO SOON: Better (i.e. some) HTTP error handling Alliance chat Search for/view other nations Send comms to any player (i.e. not just replies) TO DO LATER: View/browse other nations War 7 Archives / Re: Snuupy's NSAFiles Public « on: December 22, 2015, 08:26:35 AM » Per capita values: - Troops/member Ships/member BAMF 182.5 22.1 BoN 155.7 19.5 BoZ 177.0 21.7 interpol 139.6 18.2 NAM 121.4 15.9 TFC 126.4 20.8 THC 82.0 8.7 WB 188.2 25.5 SPQR 135.2 12.8 ASEANG 56.9 1.8 Wreckage brothers confirmed biggest guys per capita. Also looks like a NAM vs. TFC war would be fairly matched. 8 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TFC ANNEXES WRECKAGEBROTHERS « on: December 14, 2015, 04:16:39 PM » Quote from: AKMB on December 14, 2015, 04:04:09 PM Do you feel in charge? I paid you a small fortune! Seriously though what is going on ITT? 9 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TFC ANNEXES WRECKAGEBROTHERS « on: December 14, 2015, 12:17:53 PM » Quote from: AKMB on December 14, 2015, 06:59:45 AM well If no one in WreckageBrothers comes to claim otherwise then I guess I've annexed them. This can't be happening! I'm in charge here! 10 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: Inter/pol/ and BAMF sign an ODP « on: December 07, 2015, 07:58:36 AM » Quote from: aps on December 03, 2015, 10:09:51 AM Charra stopped them, for a reason God knows why. Thanks for making the dead game even dead-er. >BAMF honours their pact and intervenes BAMF and BAMF alone is why nothing happens in BLOC >BAMF dishonours their pact and lets the war happen BAMF are shills, cucks, traitors, etc., let's all declare war on BAMF I'm as put out as anyone by missing the chance to be a big guy, but really what else could BAMF have done? 11 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Limit Alliance Size « on: December 01, 2015, 12:18:37 PM » Quote from: Dogtown on November 30, 2015, 07:22:00 PM Agree with this. I don't think people are so desperate to keep their 70 man Alliances that they'd try to structure 3 alliances into one. The limit may seem artificial, but I think it would heavily restrict just how powerful any entity can get. From my experience with Travian (a somewhat similar autismo browser game), this results in alliances forming into an A-team of the 30 best players, and then B- and C-teams which are more or less vassals/feeders to the most powerful group. I think two big causes of this issue are: 1) The weird, externally-driven meta of BLOC. I know I just started playing because I saw a thread on 8ch /bane/. When you have these external, much larger groups coming into the game en masse it tends to create monolithic alliances. 2) The lack of any spatial/geographic influence on gameplay In most `map'-based games, there are travel times for attacks, sending resources, etc. so alliances tend to form organically around geographical areas. In BLOC, you can join the game pretty much wherever in the world, look up the biggest, baddest alliance, and then join it. This is compounded by the fact that land/resources are not a constant sum in the game, so we can have twice as many nations piled into Arabia as there are in India which makes little sense. Without going as far as ``you can only play as real countries" I think there needs to be some kind of representation of nations and ``resource spots" like oil and MG onto a tiled map or something. tl;dr the world map system is too abstract and allows giant global alliances too easily 12 Archives / Re: Lykos condemns Charra « on: November 29, 2015, 08:01:12 AM » The bomb is armed. The bomb is mobile. The identity of the triggerman is a mystery. One of you holds the detonator. We come not as mediators, but as baneposters, to return control of this nuke to Lykos. At the first sign of interference from the outside world, or of people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. Martial law is in effect. Return to your homes. Hold your families close. And wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours. 13 Gameplay & Suggestions / Timestamps on alliance chat « on: November 17, 2015, 03:11:10 PM » Pretty self-explanatory idea. It would be useful for when someone posts something like: `can I get x units of y before turn change' and you have no idea what turn change they were referring to. (on that note, having the correct turn change times on the game pages would be nice also). Pages: 1 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2